Bondage XOXO
by blue-seme
Summary: Hinata always wondered why Anko kept handcuffs in her office, and today she is going to find out. AnkoHina Warning!: shojoaiyuri, mild bondage, hints of lemon


**Bondage XOXO**

"She's laaaaate…" groaned Anko, slumping forward on her cluttered desk. "My poor stomach is gonna die of hunger!"

"A-ano Anko-san?" asked a timid voice from the door, "May I come in?" The purple-haired nin immediately perked up, taking in the sight of the shy medic-nin hovering in her doorway. Hinata was fidgeting slightly, a white cardboard box clutched tightly in her hands.

"Hai, hai, by all means, before I shrivel up from starvation!" cried Anko, motioning frantically at the decrepit chair set in front of her desk.

Timidly, Hinata looked around the cramped office, it was in the basement of the main building, and was filled from head to toe with all manners of things. Empty Styrofoam ramen cups, various papers, junk mail, old manga volumes, their pages permanently creased from all the times they had been folded to mark a spot, and rusty kunai were just some of the things that sat about.

"Ne, Anko-san, don't you think you ought to clean up sometime, it must be impossible to find anything…" said Hinata, while Anko swept a couple of month-old flyers from the desk to make room for the box Hinata was holding.

"Hmm, not really," replied the older woman, reaching greedily for the box. When opened, it revealed a nicely sized assortment of dango, just recently purchased from one of the best shops in town.

_Those Hyuuga's do rather well, don't they?_ Thought Anko, while biting into a rather large dumpling. "Yum! I do love the red-bean jam ones the best," she mumbled appreciatively, swallowed, and then licked her lips to remove some jam that had made its way to the corner of her mouth. "Don't you want some Hinata-chan?"

"A-ah, not really, I just ate," replied the pale-eyed girl. It was strangely an entrancing thing to see Anko eat, the way she chewed every last morsel, swallowed, and licked her lips was slightly erotic, and Hinata was content just watching rather than joining. _Wow, that sounds really perverted… _thought Hinata, blushing slightly.

Thinking back, Hinata remembered when this strange ritual had started; it had been back when Hinata had still been in training for becoming a medic-nin. Hinata had been taking some papers home to work on, when she had realized she was missing an important folder. She had looked everywhere, yet to no success, and had resigned herself for a terrible rebuking by her teacher, when Anko had come out of the break room, with Hinata's folder! Anko had found the folder, and had heard that Hinata needed it for something, so she gave it to Hinata much to the girl's relief.

Well, Hinata had been _super _grateful, and had brought Anko a box of dango in thanks. Anko had invited her to stay, and after they had gotten to talking, Hinata had realized that Anko wasn't as scary as she had seemed during the Chunnin Exams. Ever since, Hinata had brought a box of some kind of confection to Anko's office once a week. Hinata never ate anything, while Anko dug into the sweets with glee, this part of the ritual always stayed the same.

Anko would always talk, or rant, or gripe, or whatever, while Hinata would listen or add small comments when needed. Mostly though, she listened. Anko didn't seem to mind, in fact, she really seemed to enjoy the chance to vent. Hinata was often reminded of Naruto whenever she was around Anko; they both had that sort of carefree confidence that was slightly infective. Perhaps that was what had drawn Hinata to the other woman in the first place.

Often while Anko was talking, Hinata would look around the office, after all, there was much to look at. One thing she had noticed was the pair of plain metal handcuffs that were attached to the seat of Anko's swivel chair. Many times, Hinata had pondered on what on earth they could be for, and many times she had almost asked, only to clam up from shyness.

This time however, Hinata was determined to ask, being shy wouldn't stop her from asking a simple question! Anko was in mid-rant about how Kakashi pissed her off, and one of these days she was gonna swipe that porn book he always carried around, when Hinata spoke up.

"U-um, e-excuse me Anko-san, b-but I've always wondered… What are those for?" she asked embarrassedly, pointing at the metal handcuffs.

Anko looked slightly surprised for a second, and then a somewhat evil smirk crept its way unto her face.

"Would you like to find out Hinata-chan?"

Cautiously Hinata nodded her head, wary of the mischievous expression on Anko's face.

"Come over here then," instructed Anko, getting out of her chair. Hinata did as she was told. "Okay, now lie on your back and put your arms up." The other girl did just that, only to find her wrists being encircled by the cold feel of metal.

"E-eh!?" cried Hinata, looking very confused.

"You wanted to find out Hina-chan, so I'll show you," purred Anko, straddling the younger girl over the groin.

Hinata was fire-engine red and speechless; no one had ever touched in such a – _sexual_ – way before. She was wondering vaguely what Anko had in store for her.

As if on cue, Anko leaned down, so their noses were practically touching.

"I bet no one's ever kissed you before, ne, Hina-chan?" murmured the purple-haired nin seductively, her warm breath caressing the other's lips.

"N-no," squeaked Hinata, her face, if possible, an even darker shade of red.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" and Anko brought their lips together. It was rough, yet at the same time, chaste, and the tenderness warmed Hinata. Slowly, Anko nibbled on the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Hinata responded to by shyly parting her mouth.

Immediately, Anko brought her tongue into the others mouth, and lightly touched her own to Hinata's. Gently she moved her head away, and gazed into the other's pale eyes.

"So how was it?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I-it was… Nice," murmured Hinata, her cheeks still painted a rosy hue.

"I'm glad," chuckled Anko, and she bent down to nibble the other's ear.

"Kyaa!" squealed Hinata as the other continued to ravish her.

--

Two hours and a lost virginity later, Hinata walked out of Anko's office feeling more confident and satisfied that she had ever before. She giggled quietly as she remembered their shared conversation from only a couple minutes ago.

_"Next week?" asked Anko, a hopeful gleam in her eyes._

_"Of course," exclaimed Hinata, pulling on her shirt._

_"Bring more sweets, they taste the best when you by 'em," instructed the purple-haired nin, rumpling the other's hair._

_"Hai," replied Hinata, planting her lips on Anko's before hurrying out the door, blushing madly._

"Mochi, I'll bring mochi next time," murmured Hinata thoughtfully, Anko would like that.

Owari –

A/N: Wooty woot woot! That was a super fun fic to write, and fast too!! This is for my friend April, who hearts AnkoHina.

But for all of you who are going to eat me because this isn't the next chappie of "This Same Sky", please hear me out! I'm on the last page of the 3rd chapter, and I'm sorry it's taking so long, the 3rd chapter was really hard to write at the end for some reason, but I have the fic planned out thru chapter 7, so don't worry, I don't want to give up on that fic, and my conscience won't let me.

So please review peeps! This is my 1st shojo-ai/yuri fanfic, and I would love some feedback!!


End file.
